Taric
Summary Taric is the Aspect of the Protector, wielding incredible power as Runeterra’s guardian of life, love, and beauty. Shamed by a dereliction of duty and exiled from his homeland Demacia, Taric ascended Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling among the stars. Imbued with the might of ancient Targon, the Shield of Valoran now stands ever vigilant against the insidious corruption of the Void. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Taric, the Shield of Valoran, the Protector, Oathbreaker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magically Altered Human, Celestial Aspect of Protection Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled mace user, Aura generation (Defense and offense augmenting), Gemcraft Magic, Healing, Able to manipulate gems and crystals, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Levitation, Forcefield creation, Temporary Invulnerability, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Pantheon and Leona) Speed: Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed (As a notable former Demacian Knight he should be comparable to Garen Crownguard, Should be comparable to other Aspects such as Pantheon and Leona as well as the Ascendants) Lifting Strength: Class K (As a Celestial Aspect he is comparable to the Ascendants, should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Bravado (His Gem Mace), Bastion Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bravado:' Taric infuses his next two basic attacks whenever he casts an ability. He swings faster with these two attacks, which deal increased damage and reduce his cooldowns. *'Starlight’s Touch:' Taric heals himself and all nearby allies based on the number of Starlight's Touch charges he’s stored. Taric generates up to three charges over time. *'Bastion:' All of Taric’s abilities are simultaneously cast from both Taric and his linked ally. Taric links with an ally, shielding them from damage. Bastion remains on Taric’s ally until he recasts it onto another ally, or the two move far enough apart to break their link. Bastion also passively increases Taric’s armor. *'Dazzle:' After a brief delay, Taric fires out a short wave of celestial energy in a target direction that stuns all enemies struck. Can also be fired as a prismatic sphere which stuns target enemies and deals them magic damage, which increases with the target's proximity to him. *'Cosmic Radiance:' Taric calls on the stars themselves for protection. After a moderate delay, he and all nearby allies become invulnerable for a few seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Guardians Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Shield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6